Dying Firefly
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Duo is asked by Minako and Usagi to protect a friend. What he doesn't realize is he's not protecting her from an enemy. He's protecting her from herself. One-shot HD


Spirit- hi all, thought i would wright this as a present though it sin't very Christmassy but oh well.  
Tenshi-Spirit's also sorry that she hasn't been updating.  
Spirit- i have wrighters block again plus i'm getting lazy. my sister is forcing me to write Bleeding Souls with her by now, which by the way you should all check out 

One-shot Hotaru Duo

"Hey Duo!!!" the Braided teen turned to see two of his friends running up to him. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes, one had her hair in a big red bow, and the other in a weird meatball looking style.  
"Hey Minako, Usagi!" he greeted as the two finally caught up to him. "And how have you ladies been?" "Fine, Mamaro's taking me out to dinner tonight, and Minako and Quatre have plans too. Oh but Minako wanted to know if -." Minako clamped a hand over Usagi's mouth. "Usagi!! I wanted to tell him." she whined. Then released her friends mouth, Usagi laughed and rubbed the back of her head.  
"whoops Gomen Minako-chan." she said. Minako sighed and turned back to Duo who looked a little confused.  
"You see I wanted you to meet a friend of ours. She's a year younger than us and I really think you would like her." she explained.  
"Alright who is she?" there faces fell. "What? Did you not want me to agree or something?" "No, it's just...we actually need you to help her. A lot's been going on in her life, and we think she is in danger." Minako explained. She and Usagi both looked crest fallen.  
"Hey don't worry, guys. I'll help her. After all I am the great Duo Maxwell. There's not much I can't do." he said trying to lift their spirits. "Yeah besides being serious." Usagi joked.  
"Hey!" both girls laughed.  
"Thanks Duo we knew we could count on you. Her guardians are having a party tonight at their place, we're all going too. We're afraid that's when she might get hurt the most. Here's the address, oh and it's semi-formal wear too. We'll give you more information when you get there." Minako said handing him a slip of paper with a address written on it. "Don't be late." The two waved and walked off. Duo found a bench and sat down thinking. 'I wonder who's after this mystery girl?'

"Minako why didn't you tell him what's really going on with Hotaru?" Usagi asked as they were shopping for their dresses. The Senshi of Love sighed.  
"Because that wouldn't help Hotaru or Duo very much. If Duo really knew what was going on, he might not have accepted it, or wouldn't be of much help. And Hotaru would be very angry with us if we told anyone. I just think this is the best way." "I hope it is....I don't think I could bare seeing more scars on Hotaru's arms anymore." Usagi said looking at the floor.  
"And if my plan works we won't have too. Now lets hurry, we only have four more hours." she said and went to try on several different dresses.

Hotaru sat in her room looking out the window. The sun was already setting and the others were getting everything set up down stairs. The teen let out a sigh and turned to her dimly lit room. She would have to buy more lamps. She threw three at the wall in the past week, when no one was home. Things just weren't getting better for her. Her father had died last week from a heart attack, and the kids at school were picking on her even more now. Chibiusa had gone back to her own time...so now...she truly felt alone. A knock came at the door.  
"Hotaru it's beginning are you coming?" Rei's voice asked. Hotaru was about to nod then remembered Rei wouldn't be able to see her.  
"Yeah I'm almost ready Rei-chan." she heard Rei sigh and walk back down the stairs.  
"I guess they're getting more worried. Well I might as well have one more laugh with them." she said to herself. She clipped on her silver choker with a firefly pendant and opened the door. Taking a deep breathe she left her room and went down the stairs, a few people turned to see her. The inner scouts all came over.  
"Hey Hotaru how are you feeling?" Ami asked, she was the first to see the signs. That was just like Ami.  
"I'm fine Ami-chan, just a little tired." Hotaru lied. She caught Makoto looking down to her arms, luckily she had long black gloves to hid her marks. "So where are all your dates?" "Around somewhere. Heero's probably in a corner glaring at any girl that looks at him." Rei said smiling.  
"Trowa's over by the table with Quatre. I think they were last talking about strategies or something." Makoto said rolling her eyes but a smile still graced her face.  
"Greg hasn't arrived yet. But he's on his way." Ami said. Hotaru slightly smiled. Ami and Greg were still in love and Usagi even told the others he was planning to propose to her tonight. Of course she didn't tell Ami.  
"He'll make it don't worry." Hotaru assured her, all her friends smiled, glad to see her out of her usual depressed mood.  
"Well are we here to stand around or are we here to party?" Haruka asked as she hugged Hotaru. "Go on have some fun you guys, oh and don't tell Michiru you saw me." "HARUKA!!!" "...to late." Haruka grumbled as the teal haired woman stormed over grabbed the racer by the collar and dragged her off mumbling about how Haruka promised to help with the drinks. The girls giggled as they made there way into the ball room. It was packed inside. People laughing, drinking and dancing all around. Minako spotted Duo, grabbed Usagi and slipped away to meet him.  
"Hey glad you could make it." she said.  
"Glad to be here, so where's this damsel in distress?" he asked looking around.  
"Oh here we'll introduce you to her." Usagi said and dragged the ex-piolet over to there group.  
"Guys look who we found..oh wait I don't think you've met Hotaru. Hotaru this is our good friend Duo Maxwell. Duo this is Hotaru Tomoe." Usagi said pulling the violet eyed girl forward.  
Duo stood in shock. He had never seen such a beautiful woman before. Sure Usagi and her friends were pretty but in his eyes they looked like maidens compared to this goddess. Her knee length black dress was wavy and fitted her curves perfectly. The top was like a halter that tied behind her neck. It had a V shaped collar and at the point was a purple stone shaped like a eight pointed star. She also wore black heels and a silver choker with gloves. He wondered how long he had been starring at her for a hand was waved in his face.  
"Uh Duo you still there?" it was Usagi. He heard the other girls snicker and Hotaru blushed a little.  
"Oh sorry. What was that?" he asked. Trying to pay attention to the blonde, but kept glancing at Hotaru.  
"I was saying since we all have dates and you two don't have none that maybe you could hang out." she srepeated. Hotaru shot a glare at her, but the bubbly blonde ignored it. "Well?" "Uh sure. If that's alright with you Hotaru?" he asked praying to the Gods she would say yes.  
"Alright. I have nothing else to do." she winced when she realized her tone was a little harsh. And the disappointment in her friends faces. "No I didn't mean it like that." Duo smiled and took her hand.  
"Then how about making it up to me with a dance?" he asked putting on a charming smile. Hotaru blushed as he whisked her off onto the dance floor as a new song started up. The girls sighed and smiled at the two, before finding their own guys, all except Ami who continued to watch them.  
"The God of Death, and the Goddess of Death." she said to herself with a smile. "It suits them." a light blue rose suddenly appeared in front of her. And she turned to look into a familiar face.  
"Sorry I'm late. I hope you're not mad at me." Greg said. Ami smiled and shook her head.  
"No." "Good cause there's something I have been meaning to ask you." with that the couple went out onto the balcony. Minako saw them leave while she was dancing with Quatre. She whispered it into his ear and her smiled. "About time" was all he said. They danced over to everyone telling them until they made it to Hotaru and Duo.  
"Psst Hotaru. Greg just took Ami outside. You know what that means." she whispered as they passed by. But Hotaru wasn't listening. She was just staring up into those beautiful cobalt violet eyes of this man. This God. When Minako and Usagi first pulled him over to their group and she set her eyes on him, it was love at first sight. His braid was slung over his shoulder as his eyes bore into hers. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. Nothing else was needed. And he was a really good dancer too.  
"So Hotaru what are your dreams?" he asked. It took her awhile to realize he spoke.  
"Oh uh, I want to be a Nurse." she answered, saying her once forgotten dream career. "A nurse? That's great. There's a shortage right now we could use more." he said and smiled. And for some reason she smiled too. Not the slight one or the half hearted one she gave to the others, but a real true smile. One that her heart was fully on. "You have a beautiful smile." "Really...well uh." Hotaru blushed.  
"Sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. But I really meant it. Your whole face just lights up and it's just so nice." he said. The song ended and they stopped.  
"Th-thank you." she stuttered. They danced all through six more songs, neither one wanting to let go of the other. But eventually they both became tired and went outside. They sat on a bench and looked up at the stars, the music could still be heard, as well as the laughter of the people.  
"Hotaru? What's wrong?" Duo suddenly asked. She turned to him confused, till she felt a tear slid down her face. She didn't realize she had been crying. Quickly she whipped it away.  
"Oh it's nothing." she lied, and she knew Duo wouldn't buy it.  
"Please tell me. I want to help you." he said resting his hand on hers. A shiver went up her spine, but not the bad kind. The kind that gave you butterflies in your stomach, a warm feeling.  
"I guess I've just been under so much stress lately I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was crying." she said. But that didn't stop the tears from falling again. Duo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace where she cried on his shoulder.  
"It's ok Hotaru. I'll protect you." he whispered. At one point she feel asleep and her carried her back inside. Makoto saw them and quickly ran over.  
"Is she ok?" she asked. Duo nodded reassuring her.  
"Yeah, she was just tired. Can you show me where her room is?" he asked. The tall brunette nodded and lead the way. She opened the door and he lay her on the bed. Looking at her sleeping form he smiled. "I promise Hotaru, I will always protect you." with that he and Makoto left her alone.  
The party finally ended and everyone had left. That was when Makoto pulled the others aside to tell them what happened. Usagi and Minako squealed, happy their plan had worked. "Now all we have to do is get them to meet again." Usagi chimed as she took out her earrings. They were staying in the guest rooms since it was much to late to drive home. "I agree and didn't they look cute together. It's fate. No it's Destiny!!" Minako said getting stars in her eyes.  
"Hold on guys." Rei said seriously all turned to her. "Where not out of the oven yet. Duo may have saved her tonight, but what about tomorrow night, or the one after. And eventually both will become suspicious, especially Duo. You did after all make it sound like someone was after Hotaru, rather than her being after herself." "Rei's right guys. What if Duo gets sent away or killed on a mission. That would just break Hotaru even more." Ami said.  
"But without Duo she's still just as broken. You didn't see the way he looked at her when she was sleeping. I think he really loves her, and I think Hotaru really loves him." Makoto reasoned.  
"I got a plan. How about we get them to meet at the park tomorrow. We'll go there have the guys bring Duo then leave the two love birds alone." Minako said.  
"That sounds more like ditching them, but that sounds good to me." Rei said, the others agreed and they went to sleep.

"Remind me why I'm going again?" Hotaru grumbled. The girls had managed to talk her into going on a picnic with them.  
"Come on Hotaru you need to get out more." Usagi said as they picked a spot under a sakura tree. Hotaru sighed and helped Makoto serve the food when a thought came to her. 'Maybe I'll get to see Duo, but..what if he thinks I'm weird. I did fall asleep on him last night.' she thought, but quickly erased it. 'No I probably wont ever see him again anyways.' with that a frown appeared on her face. The others knew she was getting depressed again. Rei looked at her watch.  
"Where are they?" she grumbled. Just then a blue sports car drove up and out came Mamaro, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Greg. "Wait where's?" that question was quickly answered as a motorcycle parked right behind the car.  
"Uh Hotaru I think I left the plates in the car. Could you go get them?" Makoto asked.  
"Sure." she replied and went to fetch them, she hadn't seen the boys drive up.

"You guys are late. What kept yah?" Usagi asked.  
"Sorry Quatre couldn't find the keys." Mamaro explained.  
"But you have like a billion cars Quatre." Usagi pointed out.  
"Yes, but most were either in the shop or low on gas." he answered. "Hey wasn't Ho-." Minako, Makoto and Rei clamped their hands over his mouth.  
"Yes Ho...ah Ho aruka! Yeah she and Michiru couldn't come. Oh well hey Duo can you watch the stuff why us and the guys go get some more stuff from the store?" Minako asked. Duo blinked.  
"Uh ok..." he answered. Each girl grabbed their guy and ran off out of site. "That was a little weird." Duo said to himself as he lay on the blanket his hands holding his head as he looked up at the pink flowers int the tree.  
"Makoto I didn't see an....y..." Hotaru had appeared from behind the tree to see Duo laying on the ground. He turned and quickly sat up.  
"Hotaru?!! wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Where did Makoto and the others go?" "They told me they needed to get more things, and for me to watch the stuff." he explained. Hotaru then caught on to her friends plans.  
"Oh great." she mumbled as she sat down next to him. "Duo did they tell you to watch me?" "Well, actually yeah....they said you were in trouble." he said.  
"But they didn't tell you with who?" Duo shook his head. Hotaru rested her head on her arms that were propped up by her knees.  
"Hey?" Duo scoots closer to her. "You ok Hotaru?" "Duo....no one is after me....no assassin, no agents, not even an ex-boyfriend." she said.  
"Then we were set up?" "I didn't say I still wasn't go to die....but it wasn't a assassin or anything who was going to kill me........it was myself. Last night I was planning to take my own life." she explained quietly. Duo sat there in shock. That's why the girls never mention who her attacker was, they were afraid he would make a big deal or no deal out of it. They wanted him to save Hotaru from herself. But what could he do. He can't convince someone not to end their own life. He's seen plenty of people do it before. "but then...." Duo looked over at her.  
"But then what?" he asked.  
"Then I met you. And I suddenly forgot all about my pain and loneliness. You came and just washed all that away. I even forgot about what I was planning to do." she looked up at him smiling. "You healed me Duo. You made me see that there are still things to live for all your stories of your missions with your friends and the wars, yet also the peace." Duo smiled at her then kissed her cheek. A blush formed on them as she looked into his eyes with her own large purple ones. "I'm glad I could help you Hotaru. But there's something I would like for you to so for me in return." Hotaru blinked. "What?" "Oh I don't know....perhaps go see a movie or something." he said grinning up at the sky. Hotaru smirked.  
"Are you asking me on a date Duo Maxwell?" he turned to her smiling.  
"Mmmaybe." Hotaru shook her head at him, but then smiled brightly.  
"Yes, a movie sounds nice." and with that Duo leaned in and kissed her.

Hope you likes it. please review.  
Ja ne Death 


End file.
